A new Loud
by SaphireInkman
Summary: Its a lazy saturday. The loud parents visit the local orphanage on the pretext of a mall visit. A particular girl catches their eye. They bring her home and the louds immediately recognise her.


**Authors note: This is a fan fiction and I do not own the loud house or any of its characters.This is inspired by a story I read online where Lincoln and Linka were twins but in my version Linka went missing a few years ment with suggestions for improvement.**

 _A new Loud_

Lincoln walked slowly down the stairs as usual and decided to skip breakfast that day since it was a lazy Saturday and there was no rush. He hopped onto the couch and turned on the latest sci-fi movie that had only just started.His sister Leni ran down the stairs a moment later shrieking her head off while Luan chased her holding what looked like a realistic looking rubber spider.

"NOOOOO!!!! I _**HATE** _SPIDERS!!!! GET IT AWAY LUAN!!!!" She yelled as she was chased out into the garden. He smiled happily after them for a second and then continued staring silently at the screen. He couldn't watch properly with such a huge secret weighing down on him from the past few days. His parents had _supposedly_ went to the mall to buy Lynn Sr more ties although he already had about twenty in his room. In reality however, they had gone to pick up ,or adopt as you might call it, the newest loud sibling. He had not been told about this new addition but had instead eavesdropped on his parents conversation. He desperately hoped the new child was about his age and had the same personality as him so he would finally have somebody who liked the same comics and video games that he did. He suddenly leapt up from his seat as he heard a car door slam shut outside but when excitedly, Lincoln opened the door he saw not his parents but Mr Grouse shuffling slowly through his front door. He was disappointed.

Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs loud were at the orphanage and had been looking at all the children when they stopped dead in their tracks after seeing one particular child. Her hair was waist length and snowy white, the same colour as lincoln's hair. She was wearing a orange sleeveless top with a rounded collar. A dark blue pleated skirt hung just above her knees. Her white sneakers had blue and red stripes on either side which was strangely enough,also like Lincoln. She was twisting her hand nervously and was shuffling her feet while she stared at the ground like she didn't want to be seen. They crouched down so they could see her face better and Rita asked slowly, reassuringly.

"What's your name then?"...Silence. The girl did not reply. They could tell she was feeling shy around so many people so they were patient and waited until she spoke to them in a very quiet whisper. They had a guess what they might hear but it was impossible. Their daughter (Lincoln's twin) Linka had went missing a few years ago and they were convinced that she had to be dead by now.

"M-m-my name is L-L-Linka" The two adults stared in shock. Surely she couldn't be...not their little girl? They asked her a few more simple questions which Linka answered in the same nervous tone. They went to the receptionist of the orphanage and asked for Linka's surname. The lady replied blandly.

"Her surname is Loud and well...she was left here a few weeks after she apparently went missing and a couple brought her here. They said that they had found her in a abandoned warehouse where they had broken the locked door open after they heard crying from the inside and that's when they saw Linka _apparently_ " for some odd reason the lady felt like she could trust the couple although she had never seen them before and it was usually against the orphanage rules to give out this kind of information about any child's past to anyone who might not be family. Then as she surveyed the two adults and racked her brains over all her memories and thoughts of Linka's family past a sudden though came to her and she muttered excitedly to herself.

"No..they can't be...surely not Linka's family.." She explained how Linka had told the children and staff at the place all about her family and how they looked. She asked them to take Linka to their home for a few days to see if she recognised anyone. If it went well then they could come back to fill out some paperwork and then they could take Linka home with them. The receptionist the walked out from behind her desk and explained to Linka what was going on. She packed up her possession which were mostly presents from the other orphans and they took her home to who might be her siblings.

The loud siblings all assembled in the living room and Lynn Sr came through the door and explained what was going on. Of course he didn't tell them his theory about Linka but they were about to find out anyway so it didn't matter. He called for Rita to 'let her in' and she came in and with her came a strangely familiar looking girl with snowy white hair. She stuttered since she was nervous as she introduced herself to the confused children.

"H-h-hi my name is L-l-l-Linka Loud" she stopped. Silence lay between them for awhile before they all yelled at the same time. All of them shocked but also slightly hopeful.

"LINKA!!!!!!?????"


End file.
